Drifting
by fantasycrossoverqueen
Summary: As the shadowhunters of the New York institute drift apart, something miraculous happens, and they are transported back in time to Victorian England. Will they be able to keep together as a group? Keep their Identities secret? and get along with unruly ancestors?
1. Prologue

_**Takes place after my version of city of heavenly fire. And after clockwork prince. Quotes beginning every chapter. This is my second story. This is my first story in this archive. Enjoy.**_

"That was the day my whole world went black. Air looked black. Sun looked black. I laid up in bed and stared at the black walls of my house….Took three months before I even looked out the window, see the world still there. I was surprised to see the world didn't stop."

― Kathryn Stockett, The Help

Clary's Perspective

I couldn't say who felt the worst. When it came to the end of all things only one person was brave enough to step up. Simon. The memory was not a pleasant one, and after it happened, after he left us, I was gone. Everything changed. Izzy, Jace, Alec, Maia, and Jordan. We all turned into what we had expected to become. Dust and Shadows.

Alec was in deep turmoil. Ever since Magnus broke up with him, he acted like a changed man. He saw Magnus that one last time. At the end of all things. While simon's body turned to ash, his head was turned to see Magnus Bane stalking off into the distance. I could only tell he wished he would've ran to him that day. But he chose to stay behind for me, and for Simon.

The high warlock of Brooklyn was no more. Alec came to his apartment to find it empty. There was a new high warlock of Brooklyn. Her name is the Gray, Magnus left her in that position on his departure. Magnus would spend night after night in taverns and downworlder clubs asking on any news from Magnus Bane. Most shunned him for being a shadowhunter. But he was able to collect some small rumors that he was traveling to San Francisco.

All Alec could do was hope that he would able to move on and live a better life than he lived here. Because that's all he wanted for him.

Jordan has failed his duty as praetor lupus. His job was to protect and control Simon. He failed at both. He was ordered to re-do his training in a more secure location in London. He was being ripped apart from the life he had already made. And when Maia needed him most, he was leaving.

Maia was an optimist. She didn't feel remorse, guilt, regret. She felt pure loss. It was the friendship that she craved from Simon, and now that he's not there for her, no one is.

Izzy disappeared one night and came back. She didn't talk much about what she did or where she was, but after that night she started to change. She wore long sleeve shirts because she was hiding something, she was a more skilled fighter, she started making things and fixing weapons, and she became more resistant to heat. Sometimes we hear her cry at night. She has truly felt loss. Yet she also feels regret, that she should've dated Simon officially, and given him the girlfriend he craved.

One day Izzy came downstairs with a hood over her face, she didn't speak. Then Alec took the hood off and as she ran for cover Alec grabbed her and he looked into her eyes. Shock split across everyone's face as they gazed into Izzy's eyes. Her Dark Black eyes had been transformed into fiery amber pools. They suddenly all understood where she had gone off too that night. She had gone to the iron sisters to join them. The runes were shown on her arms. In 1 years' time she would officially become an iron Sister.

Jace was conflicted. He should've been glad that the heavenly fire was safely removed from him, but he wasn't. Although he didn't look it, Jace is a compassionate person. When Simon died, he shed a tear along with the rest of us. He felt regret. All the times they encountered each other they displayed a sort of hatred or banter. Then when Simon died Jace could only wish that things could change. But it was too late, a cloud of loss befell us all.

I didn't feel the loss or the regret. I didn't feel the will to change things. I didn't feel the need to think at all. From the moment of his death I became numb and I could see only darkness. I had known Simon for my whole life. There was part of my soul in him and part of his soul in me. Now that he is gone, there is a hole, in both of us.

I stepped out of the Cab and sighed. The pitter patter of rain hit my umbrella faintly. I stopped and gazed at the gates to the institute, like staring into nothing. I became frozen.

How is it that I could now think of Simon without tears running down my cheeks? Without succumbing to darkness? Without my legs going weak on the spot?

Because I have drifted, just like all of us.


	2. The rune

"Some people put up walls, not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to knock them down."

-Socrates

Jace's Perspective

Clary was late, again. Of course he couldn't blame her, he loved her, and because of recent events it was okay. Everyone's been acting strange and they have started to drift apart. Clary especially. Ever since Simon died she locked herself up, I was there to comfort her, but it felt like there was no love. Has she stopped loving me?

Then, she popped through the front door. Her face was drenched in water. She threw her umbrella down and took off her rain coat. Her hair was perfectly dry. She was crying. "It's really rainy outside." She said while taking a towel and drying her face.

"Yeah, ummmm. You want something to eat?"

"Sure."

"We just got Taki's take out."

"Great!"

The walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Clary bustled through the bag and pulled out some fries. Isabelle drifted behind her and gracefully picked up the plastic container. Her movements were becoming more swift and ghost-like. Half the time it seemed as if she was floating. She sat down beside me and began eating the rice. Alec appeared through the doorway. Awkwardly standing he picked up the salad bowl and sprinkled in some dressing. I took a bite in my sandwich as we awkwardly sat around the table in total silence.

While eating clary pulled out her sketch pad and began drawing what looked like a stele. Maybe she was bored. Then he became intrigued as she began mumbling something under her breath.

Clary's Perspective

This is so awkward. I couldn't bear looking at everybody like this. So apart so distant. I knew Jace saw my tears, for the first time I wasn't crying because of Simon. I was crying because we were so apart. I wanted to jump into Jace's arms and passionately embrace him. I want Izzy to drag me along on her shopping trips. I want to return to normal playful banter with Alec. I want my life back.

I took out my sketchbook and began drawing the only thing I could think of, my stele. I drew the intricate crystals enlaced unto my mother's stele. I focused my attention to the crystal right above the tip. I drew the line's representing the edges then I found myself immersed in thoughts. The crystal didn't look like a crystal at all it looked like a rune. I gasped to find that I was muttering this whole time. Then my pen slipped out of my hand and the rune began to glow brighter and brighter until the whole room was ensconced in light.

"Clary!" exclaimed Jace. It was the first time he said my name like that. The first time that he said my name out of pure concern. It was the first time since the incident. He reached out and took my hand next thing I knew we were whirling around. Flipping through an endless vortex. It felt like a portal, but then it also felt so strange. It didn't feel like you were being tossed or thrown, it felt like you were falling, falling into the hands of time.

Izzy's Perspective

My head was pounding I could only think one thing 'clary what have you done now?' I sighed. I slowly sat up until I met a pair of fiery gold eyes. I screeched. They were my own. How could I be afraid of myself? Was I in regret of my decision? I analyzed my reflection in an old broken mirror. I was a changed person, I could barely recognize myself.

I looked over to Clary and Jace holding hands. If only I had a love like that. I gulped back the tears. Where were we? Everyone was passed out in what appeared to be some old alley, and then a blasting horn sound came from the distance. Correction, an old alley next to a harbor.

"Wakey-wakey!" I said nudging Alec, Jace, and Clary.

"Where are we?" asked alec.

"Ask Clary" I replied in a very accusative tone.

"Well, ummmm. Maybe if I…." she shuffled around herself "My sketchbook! It's gone!"

"I'll buy you a new one." Said Jace surprisingly not sarcastically.

"No. No. No! My old one had the rune that I used to get us here. You see I was just drawing and then a rune just popped out and then we ended up here and….." she was speaking jibberish.

"Clary! Calm down. Let's just ask someone for help and then maybe" jace was cut off. A giant drevak demon lurched in the distance. _Little nephilim trapped. Nowhere to go for little nephilim. Little nephilim will make a good kill. _Jace and Alec retrieved their seraph blades. I got out my whip and Clary pulled out a dagger. Jace and Alec ran forward while I restrained it. They fought off its monstrous claws while clary threw the dagger straight into its heart. Relief flooded over too quickly. Another Drevak Demon jumped out from behind us and then a mysterious figure slashed a seraph blade across its heart and another figure jumped out from behind and plunged the blade through its back. 'Heroic' I thought.

"Any more demons we need to know about?" I asked.

"No I don't think…" a charming British accent lulled.

"Wait" Jace cut him off. His sensor was beeping like crazy. "One more." He sprung to action and in a couple of quick strikes the demon fell.

"Impressive swordsmanship." Another voice said. He had an arrogant tone unlike the first.

"Ummmm. Who are you?!" Clary practically screamed. She was clearly stressed. Jace put his arm around her.

"No, I'd like to disagree with that statement. The question is, who are you?" Two men stepped out from behind the shadows. The first was stunningly silver with a kind smile on his face. While the other was dark and handsome. His eyes were blue. But the thing that shocked them the most was his resemblance to Alec. As everyone looked from Alec to the stranger, gasps filled the air.


	3. Communication

"There is a saying in Tibetan, 'Tragedy should be utilized as a source of strength.'

No matter what sort of difficulties, how painful experience is, if we lose our hope, that's our real disaster."

― Dalai Lama XIV

Jace's Perspective

The arrogant dark haired man broke the silence glancing at Clary and Izzy "What on earth are you two wearing?"

They looked down at their outfits Clary was wearing short shorts and Izzy was wearing a plaid mini-skirt. Izzy shot him back "What's it to you?"

"Americans I see. Tessa would leave seeing some more Americans around." The silver man said. "And Will means no disrespect, My name is James Cairstairs, you can call me Jem." We all shook his hand. Although I couldn't help but notice Jem blush as he shook izzy's hand.

"My name is Will" he said arrogantly," I don't trust these strangers with my last name."

"As if your last name was prize not to be touched." Jem chuckled.

"See! Jem understands me. Right Jem. That's what it means to be parabati."

Alec and I showed him our parabati runes. "I'm Alec, this is Jace my parabati. This is Clary and Izzy my sister."

"Izzy?" Will asked.

"Short for Isabelle." She said simply.

Will chuckled as he looked into her eyes. "I see you are destined to become an Iron sister. Who put you up to it?"

"I did!" Izzy snarled, "Now, if you please. We are here in an alley! It's freezing cold! And it looks like it's going to rain! So take us to your institute!" she coughed lightly then silently said "please."

"Very well then." Said Jem. Leading them off.

"And by the way, it always looks like it's going to rain in London." Concluded will.

Izzy's Perspective

Back at the institute, they gave us each individual rooms. I was placed in a room with light pink tapestries and bedding. I set down my gear on the dresser and glared into the mirror. I quickly threw a blanket over the mirror, and hastily dropped down on my bed. It was so old here. I don't know how people lived like this. I glanced across the room where there was a screen and a wash bin. I won't survive the night I thought to myself. Maybe clary can make a rune for indoor plumbing. I almost chuckled at the thought. Me and Clary haven't spoken like friends for a while. It would be strange to start talking to her now.

I hear a knock on my door and then a figure came shuffling in. She had a terrible gash running down the side of her face, I tried not to gasp. "My name is Sophie, I've brought you some proper clothes. Will told me to bring you some. In the state that they found you…" She stopped herself. She was bustling around the room like a worker bee. She was looking at the mirror that was draped with a blanket. She paused as if in deep thought and in a swift movement she took off the blanket. "I used to do that too you know."

She brought me behind the screen and started helping me get into the scarlet dress. I was used to these kinds of dresses, they were like the ones in idris. "Do what?" I asked.

"Block up my mirrors because… of my scar." She began to tie up the backing "I don't see how you don't like looking at yourself. You're tall and beautiful."

"How did you get that scar?" I asked rudely and hastily.

She sighed sitting down in a chair behind the screen. "It happened a long time ago. I refused my previous master. He had a reputation you see, with the serving girls. Beautiful serving girls. I used to be beautiful, but he never wanted me to be beautiful again. So no one would love me. You are very beautiful."

I turned around and I looked her in the eyes. She gasped as she saw the color of my eyes. "Forgive me…I" she turned and began to go.

"No." I said. "You don't need to apologize. We have been loved and then broken, destined to never love again."

Sophie turned around and smiled "We will be loved. I know it." Then she turned and retreated. There was only one person I could think of at this moment. Simon.

Clary's Perpective

I was placed in a small room with blue, almost green curtains. I couldn't stop thinking about my sketchbook, or my rune, or jace. Jace. The name almost seemed like a thing of the past. The way he reached for my hand as the vortex consumed us. I knew we could never be like that again ever since Simon died.**  
**

I heard a knock on the door. "come in," I said.

A women with a petit frame, much like mine, walked in. Her eyes were bright green and her hair was a light red. Pale freckles were dotted along her skin like stars. I couldn't help but compare herself to me. "Hello, my name is Charlotte, welcome to my institute." I awkwardly shook her hand ,"I hope that we may talk more about the situation that you are in at dinner time. But first we must give you some new clothes." She was holding a nicely folded evening dress that was green. "I figured it would fit you because I wore it myself when I was younger.

"Thank you," I said. She smiled, there was something strangely familiar about her. I wasn't sure whether it was her uncanny resemblance to me or something else.

Jace's Perpective

Clary. Clary. Clary. Clary. Clary.

Her name sounded through my head over and over. I wasn't sure if it was my love for her or my worry of how we got into this mess.

Suddenly the door opened and Will stepped in. "Here are some clothes, get dressed, meet downstairs in half an hour for dinner, goodbye." He left rather brashly, as if trying to avoid conversation.

Then another figure stepped inside, it was Jem. "Sorry about that. Will isn't really good with introductions. I hope that we can get to know each other better over dinner."

Jace only nodded. Jem began to back out of the door and then Jace said, "Jem, Thank you."

Jem smiled and departed. He wondered if Jem loved anyone, he would surely be better to that person than the way he was with Clary. Ever since Simon died they have become more separate. Simon wouldn't have wanted that.

Now he's thinking about what the bloodsucker would've wanted. Great. In a way he did respect Simon, for being a friend to Clary, to take his place when he wasn't there. But now Simon is not here. Clary was wrong, he did like Simon, as a friend, he just never found it in himself to show it.

Alec's Perspective

I looked at myself in the mirror. Victorian attire did not suit him at all. He chuckled, thinking of Magnus wearing this. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, Magnus was here! Magnus lived in Victorian london! with Camille. He sighed.

Camille Belcourt. She was the reason that they broke up. A sudden vindictive overcame him. WHY?! was all that he could bring to himself. He had to find him. He had to find Camille.

He looked into the doorway to find a lady looking at him. She was average size with beautiful bronze hair. "So, you're the Shadowhunters that Will and James picked up on the streets."

"I don't live on the streets you know."

She giggled "Of course not. You're a Shadowhunter, you have institutes all over the world to accommodate you."

"You're a Shadowhunter too."

"No. I'm a Downworlder. Which kind, I'm not too sure myself."

"I'm Alexander but you can call me Alec."

"I'm Teresa but you can call me Tessa," she said echoing his tone.

He chuckled "Nice to meet you Tessa." He paused "There's something familiar about you, I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I would've remembered a face like yours."

"Do...do you know a Magnus Bane." he said.

"Of Course. Met him at a party."

"Oh." his face dropped. She was probably a girlfriend of his. Just like Camille. His eyes wandered.

"Are you?" she paused "In love with him."

Alec looked up into her eyes, with a bit of guilt.

"I don't mean to intrude in fact I..." she got up and started to leave, "In fact, if you want to talk about love between a Downworlder and a Shadowhunter I would be pleased to share my own experiences."

Suddenly he understood. She was in love with a Shadowhunter not Magnus. He nodded and merely replied with a smile.

Tessa walked out the door eagerly awaiting dinner, hoping to meet all the Shadowhunters from the street.


	4. Unusual and Unexpected

"The tragedy of this world is that everyone is alone. For a life in the past cannot be shared with the present."

― Alan Lightman, Einstein's Dreams

Alec's Perspective

Alec was the last person to enter the dining room. He could see that everyone had already come down and was seated at the table. He awkwardly shuffled in and seated himself next to Jace.

"Good evening Alec," said the woman who was sitting on the end of the table, "My name is Charlotte and I am head of the institute."

"Hello," said Alec.

The servants began to bring in platters of food and everyone began to feast. Charlotte direction herself towards the new shadowhunters "I understand that you aided in the kill of two drevak demons."

"Yes, we were in the area and we stumbled upon them," said Jace.

"They were in desperate need of our assistance," said Will, with a smirk, "Where are you from anyways?"

"New York," responded Izzy.

"New York!" gasped Tessa "That's where I'm from. I didn't know there was an institute there."

"There are institutes all over the world, dear," said Jem addressing Tessa. He had his hand over hers at the table, it was obvious that they were a couple. There was a ring on Tessa's finger, could it be possible that they were engaged, this must have been who she was talking about. The shadowhunter. But they're so young, they must really love each other. Though it is a bit odd, this place seems so old, they seem to dress the old way too. The only time I have ever dressed this way is when we go to Idris. But we're not in idris.

"Excuse me, could I see the paper," asked Alec hoping to find out more about their location without actually bringing up the question. Will passed him the paper and he eagerly searched for the date. These papers were definitely formatted differently from what they were used to. Then at the top he found it. The year was 1878. His heart stopped. He nudged Clary and passed her the paper. She returned a questioning look. "The date," he whispered. He saw her eyes widen. She placed the paper on the table gesturing to Izzy and Jace. They both gasped. They were all looking at her.

"What is so intriguing about that paper?" said Will.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," said Clary. "I need a breath of fresh air," she hastily got up and ran off.

Jace started to get up but I nudged his arm and mouthed "no". She didn't need this right now.

"I guess…dinner is over," said Charlotte. She stood and left and everyone else began to depart.

Isabelle's Perpective

We all started to leave, I watched as Alec left with Jace, Tessa Followed, Will left alone, and it left just her and James. She had never noticed how beautiful he was, his eyes were stunningly silver and the lines of his cheekbones onto his thin lips. His silver hair made a swoop as it fell over his face, a common style for many Victorian Englishman. She could tell he was part Asian by the looks of him, but he also appeared to be weak. She saw he had a walking stick and it was not just for show. He took every step lightly leaning on it. Perhaps he was recovering from a recent injury. He walked up to her and looked into her eyes. "Isabelle, How have you enjoyed your stay in London?"

"It's nothing like New York, it's almost like a completely different era," how could she have let that slip off of her tongue, "and it's just Izzy."

"Izzy…..a very unusual name," he paused, "but beautiful all the same."

"I see I'm not the only American, Tessa seems really nice."

"Yes, she is my bride to be," he said with a smile.

"You're so young, is it ordinary to get married this early in England?"

"Often yes, but I am ailing with a disease that I have possessed ever since I was a child and a demon killed my parents, I have dreamed of feeling such love for my entire life. I wish to act upon it before my time runs out."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry….."

"Please don't, you need not feel sorry for me, I am happy I have a beautiful fiancée, an amazing parabati, and I have a caring family here in the London institute."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Are you not happy?"

"There was a time when I had a beautiful relationship, but it's never been the same."

"What happened?"

"He died, there's not a day that goes by that is filled with guilt, grief, and regret. Sometimes I wish…."She choked but to her surprise she was in a calm embrace.

"It's alright….Isabelle." The name rolled off of his tongue. "Come, let me give you a tour of London."

Tessa's Perspective

I was following Alec, hoping to talk to him more about what we had begun to talk about earlier, but then something hit me. A sound that I have never heard before at the institute. It was the gentle lull of a piano. The vibration of the chords, the gently strokes in the melody, the strong supporting notes played that filled the air. Who was playing?

I walked down the corridor into the music hall where the dusty piano usually sat, but this time it was open and the room was filled with light. I could see Jace was sitting at the piano. His eyes closed in passion as his fingers graced the piano's keys. The music sounded heavenly, I couldn't help saying, "That's beautiful," he stopped and turned to face me "What's it called?"

"It's just something I threw together, a long time ago."

"What's it called?"

He exhaled, "Clary's Serenade."

Ismiled, "You love her,"

"With all of my heart."

"Then why have you not made clear your intentions?"

"My intentions were clear and my love was requited, but now she is grieving, grieving the loss of her best friend. I tried to comfort her, I tried but she kept on pushing me away and now were stuck in some….." he stopped "Why am I even telling you this?"

"Because you don't know who else to talk to. I understand completely."

"You don't."

"I do, I know what it's like to love someone who pushes you away."

"James doesn't seem to be pushing."

Tessa gasped

"I'm not blind. I can see your wedding ring, and I can also see that "Will" guy who always seems to be looking at you, like there was something there before. It's the same look I give Clary every day, but she doesn't look back at me."

"Please, do not tell James or anyone. We are to be wed and…"

"I completely understand. Just promise me one thing."

"Yes."

"You will look back at him, just once. It is a true pain to never see the eyes of those you love."

I nodded, and then he walked back to the piano seat when he saw a figure walking off in the distance. It was Clary then another figure followed.

"Clary!" Jace exclaimed.

"What?"

"She's being followed, come on!"

Isabelle's Perspective

We were standing atop Blackfriars bridge looking into the stars. It was just him and me. His eyes like silver pools reflected in the moonlight. My eyes, like flames, rejected the moonlight. I was surprised that he would not mention my attachment to the iron sisters. This entire trip he had been kind, courteous, and respectful. It's hard to find a man like that in modern day America.

There was a certain gentleness about him that reminded me of Simon. I would look at his kind eyes and grieve a little but then would grow more attached as I gazed into them. It was almost as if the wounds left by Simon's death were healing with every second I spent with him. I knew it was wrong to think this way but it felt so right. James was to be married soon and all I could think about was him. This whole night they spent together he had kept on calling me beautiful. Could it be possible that I was falling for him? Could it be possible that he was falling for me? We had only known each other for a day, it was too soon, too rash.

"I've always loved this spot," James said, interrupting me thoughts.

"I can see why, It's seems so…"

"Magical," he finished, his eyes sparkled "I always felt like if I stood on the edge, I could catch flight in the wind and fly…fly back in time." He spread his arms like wings and breathed.

He was not like this back at the institute, so calm and collected, here he almost seemed free. I giggled, "It's not as fun as it sounds."

"What would you know? Have you ever flown on the wings of time?"

"Sometimes….It feels like I am," I couldn't believe I was saying this "Whenever I look at you I feel like I'm flying back in time, back to when I was happy….. with Simon." I looked down feeling a twinge of guilt.

"and Whenever I look at you I feel like I'm looking at something I've never seen before, something original, something unique, something beautiful. Like a heavenly painting, I can feel the burn of the artist's passion. With every stroke he painted something beautiful, someone beautiful." He cupped my face with his hand pulling my eyes to meet his.

My breath hitched and all of a sudden his lips were on mine. I could then feel the passion, the passion that I so longed for in a relationship. I could feel the attachment growing between us. It was a long smooth kiss till he broke away. "No."

"I'm so sorry, James, I…"

"No, I'm engaged, This….this must be forgotten," he began to walk down the street.

"James," I said as I scurried after him but then he began to cough and gasp for air. "James," I screamed again as I ran to meet him he had already fallen to the ground.

Clary's Perspective

My sketchbook is gone, totally completely gone! Where could it have gone? It's the key to getting us back home and I lost it! I don't even know how we got here! What on earth possessed me to make such a rune?! The anger and frustration was unbearable. I hurried down the alleyway where we had woken up and began to search. Digging through the piles on the street. Everything, I had to check everything. But it was nowhere in sight.

I fell to the ground in frustration. Silence. I sat in silence. Then came a tick. It was a ticking sound as steady as a heartbeat. Then came the whirring sound. Like the sound of a machine. Then came the sound of footsteps. Hard, heavy, and fast. Before I knew it she was not alone. I was being cornered by a large metal machine. It looked and moved just like a man but it was not. I could see it was shaped by large chunks of sheet metal and the ticking of its heart was not its heart at all. It was all clockwork.

My shadowhunter senses kicked in. It was telling me that this was a demon. I could feel the demon energies. But it was metal, it wasn't alive. Then its voice rang out "Ruin to all nephilim!" He began to charge at me, I was unarmed. I let out a scream and began to duck until I heard a familiar voice.

"Clary!" it was Jace. My heart began to beat fast. He was here. Behind him was Tessa. Her eyes were wide she mouthed something that she couldn't hear. This definitely was not the first she encountered.

Jace drew a seraph blade and charged it in the back, but then something unexpected happened. The seraph blade disintegrated. Jace stepped backwards appalled at this strange beast. He did the only thing he could do, He jumped. Over the beast and landed beside me. He helped me to my feet, but then the beast brought down his arms between us and we rolled to opposite sides. He cornered me and I put my hand out as it brought down it's arm.

Then came a burning sensation. Heavenly fire expulsed from my arm and onto the beast while his demon energies mixed with it. The result was an intense blast that seared my hand and burnt the beasts arm. I screamed and fell; Consciousness began to slip from my mind.

I turned to Jace as the same thing happened with him. Tessa hurried to my side trying to wake me up. But then the beast lifted her up. It didn't burn her at all. She struggled in its arms and I saw her face screaming out to us. I couldn't move, the pain was terrorizing me. I watched as Tessa struggled then something happened. Tessa wasn't Tessa anymore.

Tessa was…..Changing.


End file.
